Them and We
by Mustache Rin
Summary: Miku,Rin and Neru are the most r/popu girls in the girl's acad, these 3 boy are the most ranked/popu boys in the boys in the boy's acad. those two principle have to work together, the three girls M,R and N are in the same group as the 3 boy are the most ranked/popu boys in the boys in the boy's acad. First they hate them but they slowly fallen in love. *Not continued*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my names mustache Rin. But you can call me Rinmine.**

**This is my first** **so don't judge me if there's a lot of grammar...**

**Disclaimer: Mustache Rin does not own anything. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v~**

***Flash back***

"Mom...please don't ...leave me...!" I cried out as my mom about to leave.

"Don't worry sweetheart ... Of course i won't leave you,i just need to go out for a few months." my mom said softly while touching cheeks.

"Ok then... You promise?" I muttered.

"I promise." said my mom.

But then after a few months... I got news that my mother died. I cried for days and days until one day my dad came back from his business trip. He convinced me not to cry anymore because if i ever cried again mom will be sad. Ever since my dad said that i tried my best to never ever cried again ... But I still cry in my sleep dream.

* * *

**Present.~**

"Oi! Are you there?!" screamed a girl with teal pigtails.

"Huh?What happen Miku?"I shouted

" day dreaming again, lunch is almost over."exclaimed Miku

"I'm sorry!Well anyway we should get to class before the teacher get mad at us."I said

* * *

**After school.~ (too lazy... There's nothing happen much during class time..)**

**Miku's p.o.v**

"Finally! I thought class would never end it was so boring!"I shouted as i walk to Rin desk which was behind me.

"Miku! We better get going before the council get mad at us again."said Rin angrily as she start packing her stuff.

"Awww! Do we have to...I wanna go home beside we're going to be late anyway!"I wined

"Seriously Miku. we're always late because you were playing Video games and watching animate beside Neru is already waiting for us!"Shouted Rin angrily.

"Neru?! ok then" I shouted happily which made everybody that is still in the classroom stare at us.

**That's the end of the first chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm really sorry if it's boring and super really short. I'll try making it longer next time. I'm trying to save the interesting part for the next chap.**

**(If you don't know what is The Council then i'll tell you next time.)**

**Review Please. Plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Thx. :)**


	2. The News

**Hello again! I'm updating to fast... Oh well i got free time anyway. Omg! I just notice that i got lot of mistakes on my first chapter.. So sad. *Sniff* *Sniff***

**So next time i'm going to have helpers to help so I don't have to do much work. :3**

**Please review after the story and tell me which one do you like better dog or cat in the review**

**Ok on with the story**

**Disclaimer: Mustache Rin does not own anything except for the story...**

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

As we ran to the park where Neru was waiting for us, when Miku and I saw her she was texting again! She's always so obsessed with her phone and technology but she's a really good friend though. When Miku saw Neru, she jump right on her back and called out "Neru-chan i miss you so much"In a very childish way.

Neru got angry at her she accidentally sended a text to the wrong person "Miku! I told you never ever do that again now look at what you've done! We saw each other yesterday and you texted me like 1000 times already!"Neru shouted as she hit Miku on the head.

"Neru-chan, that means i like you very much."exclaimed Miku while holding on to her head.

"Hey Miku ,Neru! We need to go now we'll be late again if we don't hurry!"I said while i ran towards both nodded. Neru slowly summon the portal to the Protector World where students that is granted with magical powers since they were are two academy there, one is for the boys and one for the girls. Then there are the Grand Castle, for the council we went through the portal to the Protector World we landed on the soft green grass in front of the girls academy. Our outfits changed in to the girls academy as soon as we landed. We were wearing the same thing except for the blank shirt that was under our black vest and the ribbon of our black skirt. Miku was teal, Neru was Amber ish yellow and mine was Orange.

Suddenly Neru mutters "Her we go again" as soon as she said that the three of us put on our earplugs.

One of the girls in the academy saw us and screamed "Kyaaaaa! Isn't that the three top student!"Then suddenly others girl turn into a crazy fan girls that looked they wanted to eat us.

* * *

**Miku's p.o.v.**

I holded on Rin and Neru's hand tightly ready to run. As they notice of what i was about to do they gave me the signal that their ready. The fan girls fell down like bowling pins as I ran through them dragging Neru and Rin. When we got to our classroom panting heavily as we sat down on our desk. The two of them said tirely "Omg, we finally got rid of them. Thanks to you Miku"said Neru and Rin. I just nodded.

A few minutes later the bell rang and a brunette walk , it was Ms. Sakine. "Class I have a big news from principle Luka!" Meiko Shouted. "Some of you might already know, as you know there are two academy one for the boys and one for the girls, well the principle there and here both decided to work together instead of being rival."

The whole class shouted "WHAT!" in a shocking voice.

"Quiet!I know is going to be hard for you girls but we can't change it." told Meiko

"Starting on Monday we'll be working together with the boys academy. Which means we'll be taking the same class together."I can hear some of the girl angrily muttering something. "Oh i just remember, Neru Miku and Rin can you come to my office after class, i need to talk to you three." said , The three of us nodded.

* * *

**Wow that the longest I've type well anyway I still think it's short.**

**Remember tell me which one do you like more dog or cat! Oh and tell me who Miku should pair up with Kaito or Mikuo. Ok Do it in the review.**

**Promise me you'll do it. *puppy dog eyes***

**Anyway i know this story suck ok?**

* * *

**The Council is a group of well trained people that also have magical powers. They protect the world from evil~Not many people can be the member of The Council.**

* * *

**For readers who don't understand**

**Rin=half human /nine tail fox. When she transform she'll be be wearing a priest outfit the top will be white ish pink and the bottom will be red. Her hair will tied to a ponytail using a white ribbon. Eyes color= one Sapphire and the other one is red. Normal hair color power element= fire weapon: a katana with a mini bell hanging to it's handle.**

**Miku=half human/black you want to see the outfit this is the picture's website.**

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=64481204

**with fangs. The two black thing that sticked out her head pretend it's soft black cat ears. Eyes color: normal eye color Normal hair color power element: wood**

**Weapon: Ninja stars**

* * *

That is those two transformation i can't think of the other yet though...

Anyway... These are all the element: Fire, Water, Earth, Wood and metal

So people might have the same element. And the same animal

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapt more...**

**I'm going to start working see ya later!**


	3. Boys

**Hello Mustache Rin here!**

**I'm sorry if it's boring and I haven't updated for so long!**

**Yumiko: It's only been a few days!**

**Still**

**Yumiko:Yeah your story is so boring that's why there's only one review and so many ppl only read the first chapter.**

**Your so mean!**

**Yumiko: ...anyway we sould start!**

**Yumiko: Mustache rin does not Vocaloid, if she does she would be hugging Rin and Len right about now.**

**SSSssshhhhhh Don't tell them!**

**Too late. :p**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Talk**

**After Class in the office.**

**Neru's p.o.v.**

As we walk into the office Meiko was already waiting for us.

"Glad you three made it." she said to us while smiling.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" I asked while texting on my phone.

"You three should know that you're in the top ranked, you three were able to defeat everybody in the girl's trainning camp and were able to transform fully witha total controll of your powers "said nodded. "It's being decided by the principle here and there that you three and the three most top ranked boys in the boys academy be in the same group" said Meiko. When we heard that sentence our mouth drop open and I almost drop my phone.

"What do you mean!"The three of us shouted at Meiko

"It means that We're going to be working together with you girl doing mission together fighting some of the evil." said a voice.

* * *

**Miku's p.o.v**

When we heard that voice, we turn around and the door swing open, standing there were three guys smirking. The three of us was totally shock with our mouth open. The boy in the middle is blonde just like Rin, his eyes were the same except a little had his hair tied to a ponytail. The guy on the left has teal-ish blue hair color, his eyes were the same color as his hair. I blushed a little as he smiled at me, but i was able hide it from them before they notice the last one on the right have red hair, red eyes he was wearing a pair of reading glasses, before i knew it i saw Neru blushing madly. The three boys were wearing the same thing as ours except hey are wearing long black pants. The blonde's shirt was yellow, the teal-ish blue hair boy's shirt was blue and the last one was wearing Red.

"Let me guess these were the boys you were talking about was it Meiko?"said Rin as she turned beck to Meiko, she didn't even blush or get nervous Meiko nodded which made Rin Pissed.

"Let me introduce us"said the blonde boy " I'm Len Kagamine."

"I'm Mikuo Kagamine, Len and I are siblings." said the teal-ish blue hair boy as he bowed

"Akaito Shion" said the red hair boy while texting.

* * *

**Neru's p.o.v.**

'I tried to calm myself down from blushing but I can't help it, it gets really red when I look at this Akaito guy' Then suddenly out of the blue, we were all transfer to a battle area it was cover with a force shield so anything won't get damage.

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you this is Miku Hutsune" said Rin while pointing at Miku " And this is Neru Akita" Pointing at me.

"RIN! Get us out of here right now!"Yelled Meiko. Rin shote her a dirty look which made be quiet.

* * *

**Normal~**

Miku and Neru understood right away when Rin gave that dirty look to Meiko

"Oh I see, you want to battle us to see if we're strong. Right?, Then we'll accept this challenge." Shouted Len whiling grinning.

* * *

**Oooooh what will happen! Who will win? Wait till the next Chapter! **

**TT_TT I'm sooooo sorry if it's so short, I don't really have much time. I'll make it up with you guys on the next chapter it'll be longer!**

**Yumiko: *Grumble* Hey give me food!**

**No!**

**Yumiko: Fine then I won't help you!**

**Fine! *Throws a box of macaroon***

**Yumiko:Yay~**

**I'm already planning ahead so don't worry**

**Yumiko: Of course they won't worry only you would.**

**Hmph!**

**Anyway Please, Please and please review It must be very confusing but i'm still a Beginner and this story totally suck.**

** Yumiko: Mustache Rin and I is working as hard as we can!**

**Your just cheering while i was working =.=**

**Yumiko: ... Any way Byeee hope you read the next chapt!**


	4. Win or not

**Helloo! Good to see you again reading..**

**Yumiko:*Scratching the black board***

**Shut the f*** up!**

**Yumiko: Watch your words.**

**I don't care I'm not in the mood!**

**Yumiko: anyway let's get over before anything bad happens...**

**Yumiko: Rinmine does not own anything except maybe for the story...**

***Crash!***

**Yumiko: Oh my god! Don't run with that knife around!**

* * *

**Akaito's p.o.v**

When the sign said Start, those three girls named Neru Rin and Miku transformed. The girl named 'Neru's transformation is actually pretty cute. Wait what am i thinking!'thoughted Akaito

Neru have one pair of tiger ears coming out of her head and a tiger tail coming out from the back, wearing a mini frilly yellow-ish orange kimono with the pattern of the tiger. She was holding on to a sword, her eyes turned in to the color caramel and her amber-ish yellow hair was put down. Rin was a little different she was wearing a priest outfit the top is white and the bottom was red . Two fox ears came out of her head and 9 fox tails came out from the back. One of her eye was sapphire color the other was blood-red. Her hair is up with a white ribbon, she was holding a katana with a bell attached to it. Miku look like this :

(

** cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=64481204****)**

With soft black cat ears.

"Wow. You three looks beautiful."said Len with a fake shock

Rin hit Len with a fire-ball right after what Len said, but it was a miss because Mikuo helped him block it with his shield.

"Len! Don't let your guard down!"Shouted Mikuo as he transformed two wolf ears came out of his head a wolf tail came out of the back. One of the eye was golden. His outfit was the normal.(if you don't get it's actually the outfit he normally wears you know the tank top with the teal tie and stuff that's the outfit i'm talking about. )

"Fine."said Len an annoyed voice. So he transformed, yellow golden ears come out and so is a long golden-yellow tail came out. He was wearing a formal black suit .

"Let me join you too." I said as i transformed. Black rabbit ears came out and he was wearing a formal black butler outfit too with black gloves.

"So it's going to be 3 vs 3. Huh" said Rin in a serious tone.

* * *

(Miku=wood

Rin=fire

Neru=earth

Len=electric

Mikuo=water

Akaito=metal)

* * *

We were about to hit each other when suddenly Meiko jump out of no where and yelled "Stop!" "We're suppose to work together! Rin get us out of here!"

"Fine!" Grumbled Rin. So Rin Exit us out and we return back to the office and our looks went back to normal

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

"Now we're here to work together so no fighting each other, to work together more the boys will transfer to your human school." said Meiko while wiping the sweat

"What!"Shouted Miku, Neru and I.

"We'll be in your care or not from now on."said the boys as they kissed our hands.

* * *

**I'm so sorry**** I tried to ****make it long bit I didn't and it is hard to understand it because of the grammar and stuff! TT_TT**

**Yumiko: you shouldn't blame her homework is coming to haunt her so yeah... Don't blame her.**

**oh and I'm sorry if i didn't update, it was because I wasn't able to use to fanfiction...**

**Please review... TT_TT**


	5. Why! Boys!

**Hi!**

**Natsume: Sup!**

**Yumiko: You are annoying.**

**Natsume: your a meanie**

**Ok, Ok no fighting we won't get any where if we fight... **

**Yumiko and Natsume: We don't care!**

**Just do the Damn disclaimer! Or you won't get any sweets!**

**Yumiko: Fine!**

**Natsume & Yumiko: Mustache Rin does not own anything!**

***sweatsdrop***

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

Suddenly Akaito kissed Neru's hand, Mikuo kissed Miku's hand and this damn fucking playboy kissed mine. I slapped Len's face, and turned around to see how's Miku and Neru is doing but they were blushing madly. I noticed the time I yelled angrily as i open portal."Miku! Neru! We should go, our parents will get worried." When they heard my voice they snapped out to reality and ran where i am.

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

"we have to go too ." said Len as he touched his face and Mikuo and Akaito summon the portal out together.

Aas she nodded she said . "Be careful"

**The next day When Miku, Neru and Rin in their classroom.**

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

"So Neru." I asked

"What?"Neru Replied while staring out the window.

"Do you like that Akaito Guy?" I said. Right after I said that I saw Neru's whole face turning red.

"Noo! My Neru-chan is gonna get taken away by a boy!" whined Miku while fake crying.

"I d-d-don't l-l-like him!" yelled Neru " b-b-besides we just met..."

"Then why are you blushing?" I said

"Neru-chan! Don't leave me!"Said Miku while hugging her

"of course I won't leave you guys" said Neru as she calm down and patted Miku's head

" Class is starting! Be quiet!" said a gray hair woman, it was Haku Yowane. We all be quiet and went back to our desk. Miku's desk is in front of mine and Neru's desk is next to me. "Students! Some of you know, we have three new students." When the three of us heard that chills was sent down to our spines.

'I have a bad feeling about this...'

"YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" yelled Ms. Yowane. The door slide open and came in three boys, one is blonde, one is teal-ish blue hair and the last one is a red hair boy.

"Yup just as we thought." mumbled the three us. The three of the boys walked in front of the class room and start introducing themselves.

"I'm Len Kagamine." said Len with a smile

"I'm Mikuo Kagamine, Len's brother." said Mikuo as he bowed

"I'm Akaito Shion, nice to meet you." said Akaito expressionless

"So does anybody have questions?" asked Ms. Yowane

* * *

**Miku's p.o.v**

When the teacher asked that all the girls except for Rin, Neru and I didn't raise our hands. Haku chosed a girl with long blonde hair and thick eyelashes.

"Hi, my name is Tei, do you three have girlfriends? If not can I be one of them?" asked Tei

"I'm sorry but we have to reject you...we only just met and you might have a chance if we get you to know you more." said Mikuo

Then Haku pointed to a girl with green hair that had her hand up for a long time.

"I was wondering how old are you three?" asked the girl with green hair

"Len's 16, Mikuo is 16 and I'm 17." Akaito smiled. All the girl fainted, as i turned to see Neru blushing madly trying to hide it, I gave her two thumbs up, which made blush even more.

"OK, no more question if you wanna know more about them then ask them after school. You three can sit there"said Haku as she pointed the three desks at the back row.

* * *

**After School when the bell Rang.**

When the bell rang all the girls from our class ran to the three boy's table asking them question.

"Calm down ladies!" said Len. I sorta got pissed when all the girls were surroundings Mikuo but Rin and Neru was able to calm me down before I walk up there and kiss their fucking ass. I'm normally the happy go lucky type but I have a bad side too which rarely shows up,

"Neru, Miku! Come on we have to go!" yelled Rin who is already at the door. Both of us nodded and ran to where Rin is.

* * *

**Mikuo's p.o.v**

When I heard Miku's name, I stood up and saw the three of them about to leave. I tried to call out for them but they couldn't hear me because all these annoying girls asking question. "Girls, calm down. Please give us some space." I said trying to make a sad face. The expression work right off the bat, all the girls fainted. Suddenly Len called out Rin's name as he ran over to them before their gone, we were able to catch up with Len and the girls too.

"What do you want!" yelled Rin as she gave us a death glare.

"Geez. We were just wondering where are you three going since your in a hurry and you can't go to the pro world." **(short for protective world...) **said Akaito while rubbing his head.

"None of you business!"yelled Rin

"Come on Rin, is not a big deal, asked them to come along too."said Neru as she hold on to her arm.

"Fine!" said Rin " We're just going to Miku's place for a sleepover, wanna come?" asked Rin. We just nodded

"Great! Now we have more people, we'll meet at the park in...about 4:45pm" said Miku cheerfully jumping out as Rin and Neru follow Her."

* * *

**OOOOOOOooooooohhhhhhh! What will happen at the sleep over?**

**Hint:Truth or Dare.**

**Review! Tellme what kind of dare or truth or what so ever should they dooo?**

**Tellll!**

**I'm sooooo sorry if I have grammar and if it's really confusing**

**I just notice something! This is my longest!**

**Natsume:...**

**Yumiko:...**

**Ohhh I forgot to untie them... Oopsie... * Untie them..***

**Natsume: Finally! You forgot about us!**

**Yumiko: Yeah!**

**If you fight again! Next time I'll hanging you on the wall with chainsaws tied around you!**

**Yumiko & Natsume:...**

**Good!**

**See ya don't forget to tell me and review!.**


	6. Sleepover

**Hi!**

**Natsume: where's Yumiko?**

**Hoho! You miss her. ****O(****_****)O~**

**Natsume:No I don't! O/O**

**Your blushing**

**N****atsume****：****ughh... Nvm I figured it out...let's just get this started**

**Heheehehe~ OK~**

**Natsume: Mustache Rin does not own anything**

**Hehhee~**

**At the Park 4:40pm**

* * *

**Len's p.o.v**

When I got to the park, I saw Mikuo ans Akaito waiting. 'guess I'm not the first one.'

"Oh! Len! Are you ready?" shouted Mikuo as he noticed me.

"Yeah!" I replied when I ran up to them "Guess we're early...Oh yeah! Akaito, how's your brother ?"

"He's good. As annoying as ever." said Akaito

"Hey! We're sorry if we're late!"shouted Miku as she ran with Rin and Neru towards us.

"So we can go now?" asked Akaito as they approach us

"Let's go!" Said Neru "Miku's mom is cooking dinner tonight so we got to hurry!" The three of us nodded and followed the girls.

* * *

**Time Skip. In front of Miku's door**

The door open and a woman with the same color hair jumped and hugged Mikuo which made Mikuo uncomfortable.

"You're Mikuo and her friends! I'm , Miku's mother."Said Mrs Hatsume

"Is nice to meet you, I'm Mikuo kagamine, this is my brother Len and this is Akaito. We hope we won't disturb anything." said Mikuo as he introduced us

"Oh don't worry." said . " Why don't all of you set your things at Miku's room and we'll call you when you guys when dinner's ready." We all nodded.

* * *

**Akaito's p.o.v**

As we put our stuff in Miku's room I said " Your mom is nice."

"yeah.." said Miku. The room went silent for a few minutes until called us down for dinner.

* * *

**After Dinner Upstairs (I'm sorry if there are lots of skips there is just nothing to write.)**

Everyone changed into their pajamas and there was silent again until Neru broke the silence "We should play a game!"shouted Neru

"Ok! How about...um...hmmm..Oh! Truth or dare!"said Miku happily

All of us nodded.

"Then how about Miku start first?"asked Rin

"OK! Yay! OK then I choose Neru! Truth or Dare?"said Miku

"Umm ... Dare I guess."said Neru uncomfortably

"Good choice! I dare you to..." Miku move to Neru's ears and whisper something I can't hear " I dare you to take away Akaito's cellphone and hug him really tight." I don't know what happen but Neru started to blush madly. She walk towards me and took my phone away, suddenly she wrapped her soft arms around me tightly. I can feel her heart beat loudly and so is mine. I can tell she is flushing in red. Neru let go and I saw her face the same color as mine.

"O-ok! I-is my t-t-turn!" mumbled Neru "Miku truth or dare?"

"Of course dare!" shouted Miku

"Well then hehehehehehe~ I dare you to say you hate Leeks."said Neru.

"NNnooooo! Not my leeks!" Shouted Miku "Fine then...I...Hate...Leeks..."said Miku with a sad voice.

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

'I feel bad for Miku but that's what she gets.' Then suddenly Miku turn to me and asked me truth or dare...I know what she's planning to ask so I just said dare.

"Well then...I dare you to tell me why you hate these boys?"asked Miku

"Geez! I thought you'll dare me to do something...If you

Want to know is beca-."said Rin

* * *

**CRASH!**

* * *

The window broke and three demons came out. "Give us the girl!" said the demons

All of us were in shock until the three boys ran in front of us and transformed. The three of them were able to block the attack before we were hurt. When the three of them blocked the attack, a voice came from the window said "Rin~ Transform! Protect your friends" in my head. I soon snapped back to reality and saw Neru, Miku, Len, Akaito and Mikuo already transformed...facing the three demons.

"You finally woke up...we were worried... Hurry an-d...t-t-t-trans-sfo-o-orm..." said Len in a weak voice. Suddenly the five of them fainted on the carpet with blood coming out non stop. I stood up and transfer the demons and me to the battle area as fast as I can.**(only Rin and the demons!no anybody else!) **I soon transformed and ready to fight the demons.

"Give us or die!" shouted the demons

"I don't even know what you're talking about !" I said as I ran towards the demons to attack them. I throw a fire-ball at one of them while it is off guard.

"I see you're the girl..." said the leader. " Come and join us..."

"Why should I! You hurt my friends." I yelled. Suddenly one of the demons showed me something which made me shock, I bowed. "I'm sorry ... I Rin Kagami will be in your services..." I said

"Good. Now let's go before the master gets angry.. Act normal don't tell anybody about this." said the demons as they disappear. I nodded.

I went back to Miku's bedroom, everything was back to normal... The carpet is clean, everybody is asleep in their futon with no blood... As if it was all just a dream.

"Good." I mumbled with a smirk. I went to my futon and fell asleep as if nothing happened...

* * *

**Miku'sp.o.v Morning**

I woke up at 8:30a.m. nobody is up yet. 'I don't remember when did I sleep, I remember three demons barge in the window..and we had a fight with them...ugh...Rin fainted...ugh...i can't remember.' " A dream...but...is so real..." I mumble. I soon saw Rin waking up. "Good morning. How was your sleep? Do you remember how I fell asleep?" I asked.

"Oh. You guys fell asleep before I could say anything so I dragged you guys to their futon.." Lied Rin

"Oh! That's why!Hey look the other are waking up." I said happily. "Hey let's get change before we're late for school! And eat breakfast!" I shouted. They all nodded

* * *

**Oooohhhh! I wonder what they show to Rin? That took long..**

**Natsume: Duhhh! You were fooling around.**

**...umm...ok.. thanks for the Reviews!**

**Natsume: Yumiko is on the phone!**

**OK *picks up phone* Hello? Ok...ok...mhm ok bye.**

**Natsume: what did she say?**

**She said she won't be here for the next chapt ...**

**Natsume: What! That means I'm doing a lot of work then =.=**

**Hehehehhe~**

**Bye hope you re read the next chapter!**

**Please Review! O(_)O Please!**


	7. NoteMust read!

**Hello...I'm sorry I didn't update! Sorry, sorry, sorry so sorry! _**

This story is not going to continue...Why?

Because it doesn't match the topic...I am so sorry to readers that was looking forward to the next chapter...I wasn't really interested in it too much so yeah... :(

But don't worry there is going to be a new story...but it's about Rin though...

Ok this is what it's about...

**Rin Kagami is a poor lonely girl, she doesn't care about Love or friendship... All she cared about is taking care is her family because her mother is in the hospital and her dad died in a plane crash. She lived with her aunt Haku and transfer to a famous academy 'Vocaloid Academy' where everything changed...**

So yeah...hope you guys will read it...I'm so sorry O 。O ...

If you still don't get it I'll explain it to you...

**Rin's family is poor, her mother is in the hospital and her dad died in a plane crash. Rin studied hard and work so she can have enough money to pay the hospital when her mother gotten better and can get out. She doesn't care about Love or friendship like other girls. Rin moved to her aunt haku's place in the middle of the school year, and because of that she have transfer to a new school. So Vocaloid Academy accepted her for free, they accept her for free because Rin tried the entrance exam and got the highest score. Soon the lonely Rin turn in to something else...(not lonely ok?)**

I hope you'll get and will or might read it please I'm so sorry! _ so sorry! I'll update the story really fast! So sorry :( This story would mostly go to Rin x Len fans

so I need to update the story now soo...

Bye bye...


End file.
